La fan Número 1
by sshunz
Summary: ¿Qué es mejor que conocer a tus héroes en vivo? Cami nos contará su experiencia, viviendo sus aventuras junto con los dorados y los santos que mayoría amamos ¡Los de Bronce! Cap 4: Saga de Géminis. Te invito a comentar :) :)
1. Prologo: una pequeñísima introducción

_**La fan #1**_

_**Una pequeñísima introducción**_

_**Nota: **__Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan!_

Por fin... Terminaron las guerras para los caballeros. Hades y ningún otro Dios ha querido enfrentarse a Athena, pues con esos "locos, sádicos que les gusta sufrir sin razón aparente" les causaban pavor.

Todos están reunidos en la mansión Kido.

¿A qué se dedicaban? Pues nada más y nada menos que a escribir. Todos hicieron sus biografías, libros de sus historias y un millón de cosas ¡en solo un año! Pero, claro, después de la guerra ellos dejaron pasar unos 3 años, así que para guiarnos Saori tenía 16

Pero no solo eso. Shun vio que le encantó la idea de ser un actor de teatro y está estudiando con gran devoción esta carrera; Seiya se dedicó a invertir una parte del dinero de Saori en la creación de videojuegos, el da valiosas ideas para crear novedosos y divertidos juegos; Hyoga se interesó por él estudió de la historia, sobre todo la griega y estudia en la misma universidad que Shun; Shiryu estudia en el colegio más prestigiado y caro en todo Japón, él quiere ser un médico y ayudar a la gente que pierde cualquier sentido; Ikki solo se dedicaba a escribir libros, ya sean poemas, versos, canciones, obras de teatro, guiones, etc. Tomaba cursos de cinematografía pues esa era su verdadera pasión, el expresarse de una forma poco usual. Pero ante los ojos de todos él jugaba futbol soccer y por eso se perdía durante días y no estaba en su cuarto.

Estaban los jóvenes Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Shunrei, Seika. Y ocasionalmente venían Miho, Shaina, Marín, Flare, Hilda, Erii, June, y los caballeros dorados.

Ese día se organizó una gran fiesta para el lanzamiento del libro de Seiya titulado "conociendo a mi Pegaso interior: cómo explotar el cosmo" era un libro muy prometedor pues en la portada aparecía la constelación de Pegaso resaltada y con el nombre de Seiya en letras cursivas color doradas

Todos estaban muy contentos por el libro. Todas las fans estaban amontonadas por una interminable fila con un libro de Seiya Kido en brazos. Todas bien vestidas y muy maquilladas, parecían damas de la noche, si saben a lo que me refiero. Muchas llevaban unas insignias color doradas muy bonitas que decían "tuya por siempre" y seguido el nombre del caballeo que más les agrade.

Pues era Kido por la simple razón que Saori les quiso brindar su apellido a todos los que lo tomaran por cosas legales, disposición de dinero y otras cosas.

Entre esas fans alocadas, todas en la edad de 12 -18 años, con las hormonas al 100 con solo mirar a uno de los caballeros, sobre salía yo... Su fan número 1 entre la multitud, pero jamás pensé que viviría la mejor aventura de mi vida.

_**Nota**__: pues quise hacer algo distinto y se me vino a la mente esta alocada historia que va a llevar de todo pero sobretodo mucha comedia sobre esta chica que nos relatará sobre su punto de vista su vida y su relación con los caballeros, Comentarios para saber si continuo con mi alocada historia_


	2. Capítulo 1: El accidente

**Capítulo 1: El accidente**

_**Nota: **__Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Que dolor de cabeza siento. Creo que acaba de amanecer. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer… La anaranjada luz del alba cubre mi ventana pero yo no estoy en mi casa.

— ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? – grito algo alarmada.

Sé que puede que esté en casa de mi amiga Irene pero ya he ido a quedarme en su casa varias ocasiones y su cuarto jamás huele a vainilla, normalmente huele a quesos franceses

En cambio, si estoy en casa de mi amigo Brandon, habría posters de sus estrellas de rock, y solo puedo observar muchas pinturas muy bonitas.

Esta cama es tan cómoda, tiene sábanas de seda, una cobija muy calientita y una colcha tipo edredón. Los colores que se utilizaron en el diseño de este cuarto me recuerda a un campo de lavandas, distintos tonos de morado hacen que algunos detalles sobresalgan.

— ¿Quién gritó?

No puedo creerlo, entró a la habitación MI amor platónico. Shun

— Yo, disculpa — digo avergonzada por mi alocada reacción. Automáticamente me empiezo a morder mi cabello rojizo.

— No te…

— Shun, no te conocíamos esas mañas. Mira que traer a tu novia a la casa sin previo aviso y dejarla dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes… no tiene nombre — Dice Seiya, el cual está en escasa ropa, sólo con una trusa y sus calcetines.

— Seiya, si no te pones tus pijamas te juro que le diré a Saori y ella te va a obligar a usar la que te tejió en navidad — Shun le dice muy tranquilamente, el cual se ve más hermoso con una pijama azul cielo.

— ¡No! no, no. No seas cruel conmigo. Esa pijama solo me la puse el día de su cumpleaños para que viera que la valoro, pero eso de tejerme una pijama con rosa pastel… no sé de dónde saca esas ideas

No puedo evitar reírme discretamente. Seiya se da cuenta y en vez de asesinarme con su mirada me devuelve una sonrisa.

— Oye, Burrito y ¿tu tercer brazo? — Entra el mayor de todos, el apuesto Ikki.

Hay veces que me pregunto si solo tendrán esa ropa. Hasta donde yo sé, la fundación Kido tiene dinero para hacer armaduras de acero, pero no para comprar nueva ropa a sus caballeros.

— No te burles, tejer es muy difícil — contesta Seiya un poco sonrojado por el comentario. No de enojo, sino de vergüenza.

— Pero Seiya, yo opino que al tejer pudo contar que solo tienes 2 brazos y que por lógica solo ibas a ocupar 2 mangas no 3 — dice Ikki con mucha tranquilidad, mientras permanece recargado en el marco de la puerta. — Burro, no te he dicho que no metas mujeres sin el permiso de Peach.

— No, Ikki. Esta vez fue Shun. — dice con gran satisfacción, porque al parecer este tipo de acciones eran características del Pegaso.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Shun? — dice viendo con ojos muy duros a su hermano

— Bueno — dice el evitando a toda costa verlo a sus ojos — ella me necesitaba.

— ¿En qué sentido? — dice cada vez con el semblante más calculador.

— ¿Te acuerdas que ayer Seiya firmó sus libros? Pues muchas adolescentes estaban vestidas con mini faldas o vestidos. En la fiesta no me dejaban ni respirar. Muchas me ponían apodos que yo JAMÁS he dicho en público.

»Pues entre todas esas muchachas vi a dos que estaban muy entusiasmadas por tu libro y comentaban obras nuestras. Una de ellas me quedo mirando, sus bellos ojos azules, de una mujer que llevaba ropa deportiva y lentes me miraron y le regale una sonrisa y una loca vio eso y empujó a su amiga y acto seguido le dio un golpe en la cara a la muchacha.

Ha… eso explica el dolor de cabeza y tal vez porque no recuerdo mucho pero, ¿cómo llegue a esta cama?

— Entonces sacamos a la muchacha del lugar y como estaba inconsciente la metí aquí y pues… henos aquí.

— Bueno, te creo pero… ¿Ella nos admira? —dijo Ikki inflando el pecho. En cambio, Seiya tenía la boca hasta el piso al ver cómo le creyó tan rápido al peli verde.

— Pues de hecho yo tengo cada uno de sus libros en mi casa.

— ¿En serio? Pues me caes muy bien, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras — dice Seiya en un tono de fanfarrón

Ikki abre la puerta (la cual cerró) y casi se caen Hyoga y Shiryu los cuales andaban de curiosos.

— Oh, vaya —dice en un tono sarcástico y muy falso Hyoga a su compinche Shiryu — creo que nos equivocamos de cuarto. ¿Este no es estala habitación de la-va-do?— dice silabeando la última palabra, haciendo claro que lo acababa de inventar

— Creo que no — dice Shiryu — jamás acabaremos de conocer esta mansión.

— Mmm… Y si siguen de chismosos van a encontrar el calabozo — dice Fénix

— Por eso digo que ya nos íbamos — dice Hyoga al mejor estilo cómico

— Espera. Seiya, ¿Qué te hemos dicho de meter muchachas a la casa?

— Ay — dice el castaño un poco harto — que yo no metí a nadie a esta casa. Esta vez fue Shun. ¿Por qué creen que fui yo?

— Bueno — dijo Hyoga —Porque has metido a esta casa como a unas 20 mujeres en los últimos años.

— Si — dice Ikki

— ¿Cuáles?

— A Nathaly, una morenita; A Julia, la bajita y a…

— Bueno, si he metido a unas cuantas, pero eso no te da derecho a divulgarlo, Hyoga

— Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — dice Shiryu.

Hasta que alguien se acuerda que sigo aquí. Creo que estas discusiones son rutinarias, salvo por mi visita… aunque por lo visto ya están acostumbrados a mujeres extrañas.

— Mi nombre es Camila...

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? — pregunta Shiryu

Entra de la nada una joven de cabellera lila, me ve con un profundo desprecio, como si le quite algo. No sé por qué si se supone que esa joven es la Diosa Athena y yo no creí que me llegaría a ver así.

— Lo he logrado — dice viendo a todos con euforia — los caballeros han regresado

_**Nota: **__Bueno, después de un mes, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews :) se aceptan ideas._


	3. Capítulo 2: Mu de Aries

**Capítulo 2: Mu de aries**

– ¡Los dorados! — grito con gran emoción. Al fin conoceré en persona a esos caballeros tan maravillosos y otros no tanto.

— ¿Los conoces?— pregunta rascándose su cabeza un castaño muy simpático.

— Seiya, todos los presentes publicamos libros, películas y un sinfín de cosas de nuestras vida y por lógica hablamos de los dorados. Ella ya leyó todos nuestros libros ¡es obvio que sabe quiénes son! — dice sin exaltarse Shiryu

— Bueno. Hable todo el día con mis tíos y mi padre y no estuvieron muy de acuerdo.

— Cuenta, Saori. Desde el principio — Dice Seiya al momento que se sienta en la cama.

— ¿Por qué no traes la pijama que te tejí?

— Estaba sucia de tanto que la uso — mintió Seiya

— Fui al olimpo y pues le dije a mi papi Zeus que tan importantes son para mi los dorados y mi patriarca, que era un premio mínimo por controlar a sus hermanos y me dijo "Bueno, esta bien pero quiero que estés consciente que ellos deben demostrar merecer una segunda oportunidad"y agregó "descenderán a la tierra uno por uno, el siguiente llegará cuando el otro cumpla con su destino" — Saori imitó una voz de hombre — pero la verdad no le entendí, solo le di las gracias y me vine.

— ¿Y los dorados? — dice Shiryu el cual se asoma por la puerta

— Pues les tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. La buena es que ya descendió el primer caballero dorado, Mu de Aries pero...

Escuchó un jarrón rompiéndose y un niño con el cabello lila entra, tiene como de 8-10 años. esta muy sonrojado y tiene una cortada en su mano, tal vez por los pedazos del jarrón que quebró.

— ¡MU! te dije claramente que no tocarás nada.

— Es que me dio curiosidad ese bonito jarrón, además ni que fuera gran cosa

Me levanto de la cama y le reviso su manita ensangrentada.

— No te preocupes. Mi maestro Shion me enseñó a como utilizar mi cosmo y sanar herida. — envolvió su mano con la otra, encendiendo su cosmo y sin dejar huella de su herida — De hecho intente reparar el jarrón, pero cuando juntaba las piezas se caían porque no tenían pegamento. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Camila, Camila Pérez

— Ese apellido viene de...

— México — sonrío, pues desde que llegue nadie me preguntó sobre mi.

— Mu, te dije que no tocarás nada. En ese jarrón esta Poseidón — dice intentando no sobre exaltarse, pues costó mucho tener a su tío encerrado ahí.

— Ay Saori, es un niño. — dice Shun al momento que se pone de rodillas junto al niño y junto a mi.

— Si, es cierto. Además dudo que Poseidón quiera otra guerra santa sabiendo la paliza que le hemos dado.

— Si, Shiryu tiene razón.

— Bueno, cambiando de tema ya hay que cambiarnos para ir al colegio.

— Que bueno que me faltan 3 años para tener la mayoría de edad para poder trabajar — dice Ikki sonriendo. _(tomando en cuenta lo 21 años, lo cual significa que tiene 18)_

— ¿Por qué volvió como niño Mu? — Dice Shiryu que desde que entró el niño a la habitación, no le a quitado la vista de encima. Creo que trata de saber que significa todo aquello.

Me emociona la idea de ver a los dorados, pero ¿qué significa que Mu viniera de niño? ¿qué tiene preparado el destino para mis héroes?

— Quiero un helado. Mi maestro desde pequeño me prohibía portarme como un niño, siempre me regañaba de todo, no tenía libertad.

— ¡Lo tengo! — creo que grite lo que pensaba, pero que remedio. Tendré que decirles mi teoría. — Mu volvió para cumplir su destino. Él jamás disfrutó su niñez y pues ahora es momento que la viva. Tal vez cuando haya podido disfrutar su infancia volverá a ser un adulto.

— Excelente conclusión, lo mismo creo yo.

— ¿Quien va a cuidar a Mu? — Hyoga por fin habla

— Yo — casi al instante contesto, pues me emociona la idea de cuidar un dorado

— Me parece buena idea — dice Shun, quien estando a mi lado me mira y sonríe.

— Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. No la conocemos, ni siquiera sabemos quien es

— Pues del historial mio no se preocupen, vine a Japón para estudiar mi secundaria. Mi mamá se murió y mi papá es empresario y tuvo que venir a Japón para hacer un negocio. Y pues tengo 14, mis quince los cumplo en 7 meses, el 14 de febrero. Estoy en la secundaria con excelentes calificaciones y pues no soy indisciplinada.

— Sigo sin estar de acuerdo.

— Ya Saori, déjala que lo cuide un rato, en lo que volvemos

— No, de ninguna manera. Yo lo voy a cuidar porque como su diosa estoy obligada a ver por el bien de mis caballeros.

— Esta bien — respondí, mis ilusiones se destrozaron.

Me despedí de todos con una cara larga, a todos les dije "adiós" acompañado de un beso y me retire de la habitación. Corrí por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida.

Que aburrido fue el viaje. Cuando iba doblando la esquina, vi a lo lejos a los 5 camino a su preparatoria. Según mis cuentas tienen 16 y 17 años.

Llego a mi casa. Al parecer mi papá no esta (como es costumbre). Me preparo un sándwich. Estoy muy triste, tal vez nunca los volveré a ver y más triste me puse al pensar que todos fue tan efímero.

Mi tristeza y decepción hacen que automáticamente tome mi celular y llame a Irene. Se que suena feo que lo diga así, pero ella lo comprenderá.

— ¿Bueno?

— Amiga, ¿estas ocupada?

— No. ¿Quieres que vaya? — se nota que me conoce muy bien, hasta en la forma de hablar

— Si. Te espero — A ella y a mi, no nos gusta conversar por teléfono, preferimos hacerlo en persona.

Le cuento a detalle todo y me da un abrazo.

— Y ¿Hyoga es tan guapo como nos lo imaginamos?

— Si — Sonrío, pues ella lo quiere como yo a Shun

— Maldita Saori. Se que es una diosa, pero no debe celar tanto a sus caballeros

— Lo mismo pienso ¿Vamos con Brandon? — Hoy tenía ganas de verlo y contarle, pues el siempre me comprende por alguna razón.

Tomo mi cartera y salgo. Creo que nos vemos graciosas. Mi amiga arreglada, pintada y de tacones y yo con ropa deportiva y el pelo alborotado

Mi amiga tiene el cabello tono rosa, es hermoso y combina con sus ojos verdes.

Toc Toc

— ¿Brandon? Soy yo, Camila

— Amiga — Abre la puerta y me abraza como si no lo hubiera visto en años — estaba preocupado. Supe que no llegaste a tu casa, traviesilla.

Nos pasa a su sala, es muy bonita. Tiene un estilo muy industrial, pero sus pinturas coloridas rompen lo gris y sombrío que puede llegara ser. Nos sentamos en sus sillones color blancos, están enfrente del televisor que es enorme. Claro, Brandon vive solo, sus padres solo le mandan dinero "pues confían en el" pero yo siento feo, pues solo tiene 14 años

— Tranquila, mamá

— No es gracioso, Irene

— Bueno, es que... — le conté todo, también mis sentimientos

— Lo ideal es que lo dejes ir. Mira, se que era tan emocionante, pero cuando te necesiten se va a arrepentir esa diosa

— HUY, nunca creí escuchar al fan número uno de Saori Kido hablar así de ella — dice Irene con cierto sarcasmo, así es ella y así la queremos

— Será mi diosa pero nadie se mete con mis amigas.

— Si, tienes razón pero es que...

— Nada de "es que". Tienes suerte que estemos de vacaciones de veranos, si no tu papá se hubiera vuelto una fiera

— Por cierto me debes una. Tu papá llamó y preguntó donde estabas y le dije que te quedaste a dormir conmigo

— ¿Y qué mas te dijo?

— Nada, solo dijo que cuando llegara de trabajar le contaras que hicimos

— ¿Vamos a ver una peli? — dijo Brandon mientras se levantaba del sillón, buscando en un mueble una película

— Esta bien, pero nada de terror

— Ok, pero tampoco de romance

— Que les parece si vemos "ventajas de ser invisible" el libro es genial. — hay veces que pienso que yo soy el punto medio de ambos, como el positivo que hace que dos negativos de unan

— Me parece perfecto — dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, es algo raro.

Ver esa película me recuerda como era yo en México. Seria, inteligente y rechazada. Todos me odiaban por ser rica, pero yo juraría que jamás fui presumida con eso. Como todos me trataban mal, mi papá decidió traerme con el a vivir aquí, en Japón

Estudio en el colegio más prestigioso de toda Asia, gracias a eso conocí a mis amigos, Irene que es de Canadá y Brandon que viene de Inglaterra.

— Ya terminó — la voz de Brandon me saca de mis pensamientos ¿Tanto tiempo estuve pensando en eso?

— Hay que ver la de "Perdida"

— No, Irene. Esa ya la leí. Mejor vemos "ladrona de libros" — dijo Brandon. Quien sin esperar aprobación la puso.

— Son las 12 — mi comentario estaba fuera de lugar, pero yo pensaba que era más tarde, por eso lo dije.

— ¿Terminando quieren ir por un helado?

— ¡Si! — decimos las dos, pues él siempre es generoso y por lo regular el invita todo

¿Cómo estará Shun? ¿Qué hará en sus cursos de verano? ¿Cómo se la estarán pasando Saori y Mu? Me imagino que bien, pues Mu es muy tranquilo

Dan las 3 y acaba la película. Después de ponerle pausa unas 10 veces por Irene y sus "quiero comida" o "voy al baño" o "quiero tomar aire"

— Bueno, vamos por el helado

Caminamos hasta la heladería. La casa de Brandon queda cerca de la mansión Kido, lo cual nunca he notado hasta hoy.

— ¡MU! REGRESA PEQUEÑO DIABLILLO

— No, hasta que me digas donde escondiste los caramelos

— Yo no tengo dulces, ya te lo dije

— No es verdad, yo se que tienes, vi una envoltura.

Saori salió con su vestido y cabello desarreglado y perseguía a Mu, el cual tenía una caja con el sello de Athena

— ¡Camila!

Mu me ve a lo lejos y corre a abrazarme. Mis amigos se presentan con el y Saori llega cansada de correr toda la calle. Una coleta muy coqueta, que se vería espectacular si no tuviera en su cabeza un nido de pájaros con ramitas lilas.

— Por favor, ya no corras

— Es que tu eres tan aburrida. Yo ya no quiero saber más sobre la mitología griega.

— Entiende, tu tienes que saberla, eres mi caballero

— Si, mi maestro Shion me lo explicó, pero vivirlo 2 veces es muy aburrido — me abraza con gran cariño, la verdad no se que hice para ganarme su afecto — Solo estudiare si me ayuda Cami.

— Oye, ¿Por qué te quiere mucho? — la voz masculina de Brandon susurra en mi oreja. Sus cabellos negros rozan con mi cara de lo mucho que se acerca.

— No lo sé, yo solo le ofrecí ayuda.

— Oye Mu, ¿Quieres un helado? — la voz de mi amiga se escucha, una mirada de despreció hacía Saori.

— Si. Ya ves Athena, aprende algo de ella.

Esa extraña sensación de satisfacción al vez que alguien se incómoda, es algo que yo no suelo sentir, pero esta vez fue muy diferente.

— Hola — ¡O por Dios!Entraron a la heladería y los cinco muchachos que me roban mis suspiros me saluda.

— Hola, mi nombre es Irene — mi amiga da un salto estratégico, saludando a todos y al final a Hyoga, a el único que le da un largo abrazo y le regala una sonrisa coqueta.

— El es Brandon, mi mejor amigo.

Brandon solo les da un apretón de manos. No se si es mi imaginación, pero me gusta creer que a Shun no le gustó nada que yo tuviera un mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Nada, Ikki. Sólo que Mu, quiso un helado y nos encontramos a Camila.

— No es cierto. Yo estaba huyendo de ella. Es una pesada. Yo quiero que me cuide Camila y sus amigos.

— Mmm... yo quiero un helado de vainilla

— ¡Seiya!

— Déjalo, Shiryu. Es más, yo quiero una de fresa y una de mango con chile para mi hermano.

— ¡Shun!

— Pues — dice Hyoga — Yo quiero una de limón.

— Claro, agárrenlas. Yo las pago. — mi amigo, el generoso, su mayor defecto.

— Yo no veo porque no. Por mi, hasta se puede quedar en la casa unos días para cuidar a Mu.

— Pero no es tu decisión, Ikki. Es de todos.

— Quien este a favor que se quede Camila levante su mano.— Todos, hasta Irene y Brandon alzaron las manos, lo cual me dio una gran satisfacción.

— Pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre.

— Yo te acompaño, seguro que te dice que si.

Una vez que Brandon paga todas las paletas (pobre Shiryu y Saori, no se llevaron nada) Shun, como me lo dijo, me acompañó hasta mi casa. Me despido de Brandon con un beso en la mejilla y dejo en una esquina a Irene.

— ¿Esta es tu casa?

— Si — me ruborizo, no se si fue un cumplido o una burla o peor aun, un desprecio.

— ¿Y tu papá?

— Trabajando en un negocio. Quiere hacer tratos con una compañía no se que..

Pasa a mi casa. Se sienta en mi sofá preferido, el rosa con detalles y burbujas verdes. Mi sillón es lo único alegre en la casa. Mi casa solo le faltarían telarañas para parecer casa de terror, pero menos macabra.

Nada a sido igual desde que falleció mi mamá, nada.

— ¿Y tu mamá?

— Esta... muerta — quiebro en llanto. No me gustaría que piense que solo es para que el me consuele, simplemente aun no supero la muerte de mi madre.

— Lo siento, también la mía — no se como tomar ese comentario: como muestra de solidaridad o como que exagero en mi reacción.

— Es que... olvídalo.

— Cuéntame, es más ¿a que hora llega tu papá?

— A las 8

— Ya son las 4. Tenemos tiempo. — Me toma las dos manos y me sonríe, es tan considerado.

— Ok. Antes yo vivía solo con mi mamá. Eramos muy pobres, pero aun así me alcanzaba para comer diario e ir a la escuela. Cuando mi mamá murió (de depresión, se suicidó) mi papá que no conocí hasta ese momento, me dejo que siguiera en la escuela, pero mis compañeros al ver que ya no era pobre me menospreciaban por engreída y cosas así, pero yo jamás dije nada. Hasta una ocasión, que llevaba el collar de mi mamá y una niña me lo arrancó y lo tiro por el inodoro. Yo llore como no tienes idea, y mi papá me trajo para Japón.

— Y ¿Tienes novio? o ¿Te gusta Brandon?

— No — mi sonrisa se aparece, se borra mi mueca de tristeza y una sonrisa se hace presente — y no. Solo es mi mejor amigo.

— Que bien ¿Cual que tu caballero preferido?

— Difícil, creo que todos tienen un toque único pero no se por cual decidirme.

Un frío glaciar se mete a la habitación, no entiendo como si las puertas están cerradas, pero creo que la incomodidad y el silencio.

— Mmm... Qué prefieres, ¿Soportar a Ikki de mal genio o a Saori cuando esta molesta? — una preguntan ocasional y perfecta para romper el hielo.

—Jajaja, es difícil. Saori molesta te saca su historia desde tiempos mitológicos y porque merece ser respetada y muchas que ni al caso. Ikki enojado te reclama todo lo que le molesta de ti y otras cosas. Pero definitivamente a Ikki.

La platica comenzó con esa pregunta, haciendo preferencias de películas y de sus amigos.

Llega mi papá. El carro deja de sonar y la llave suena en la puerta.

— Buenas noches, señor

Shun le dio la mano a mi papá, el solo se limitó a darme un abrazo y un beso, como si no lo viera.

— Papá, el es Shun, mi amigo. Él vive en la mansión Kido...

— ¡Kido! — mi papá automáticamente le dio la mano y le dio un abrazo, como si se conocieran de años.

— Quería pedirte permiso para quedarme las vacaciones en su casa. Se que suena loco pero quiero estar con... Saori. Ella es mi mejor amiga pero no pudo venir así que traje a Shun.

— ¿Saori Kido? ¿La multimillonaria empresaria? ¡Claro! Me parece genial que convivas con gente de nuestra altura — Mi papá nunca a aceptado a mis amigos, aunque no son pobres pero tampoco son millonarios (aunque me duela) como yo.

Mi papá nos llevó en su carro hasta la mansión. Se ve que no le importó mucho, pero es típico en él.

— ¿Ya llegaron?

— Si, Mu. Mi papá me dio permiso

Llego un poco cansada. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que yo me quedara, bueno, menos Saori, la cual no dejaba de tener una mueca de desagrado. Me quede en ese cuarto con tonos morados y lavanda en que desperté, solo que ahora estoy consciente.

Los rayos color oro se cuelan por un hueco de las cortinas, que me dan directo en mis ojos, cegándome temporalmente.

Camino para la sala, y un Mu niño me espera viendo la tele, viendo Dragon Ball Z, lo cual lo hace ver tan pequeño.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer?

— Primero — digo — hay que desayunar. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

— Shion me solía hacer que yo fuera por huevos de gallina y que yo hiciera la mi desayuno y el suyo, pero se me antoja unos hot cakes.

— Maestro Shion, Mu. Bueno, pues manos a la obra.

— Yo te ayudo.

Primero sacamos la harina. Mu sacó una taza, la cual vacío haciendo que una nube blanca apareciera en la cocina. Después sacamos la leche, y batimos a la antigua. Intentamos hacer figuras con la harina, Mu usaba su telequinesis para hacerlas perfectas y mis manos un poco torpes hacían figuras deformes.

Para acompañar el hot cakes, una malteada caía muy bien y la preparamos. Aunque he preparado millones de veces esto, estaba tan ocupada viendo que no se quemaran los hot cakes que no puse la tapa, haciendo que la malteada botara por todos lados.

Mu me ayudó a limpiar, y terminando desayunamos. Los chicos se fueron desde temprano. Ayer descubrí que iban a la escuela en vacaciones para recuperar los años perdidos y estar al corriente.

Empezamos a comer y Tatsumi se acerca a mi. Creo que lleva un tiempo viéndonos y estudiando nuestro comportamiento.

— ¿Quien eres?

— Lo siento. — me levanto y dejo mi licuado en la mesa — Mi nombre es Camila Pérez.

Extiendo mi mano, y el en un acto totalmente raro me besa la mano como todo un caballero.

— Perdone mi falta de educación. ¿Verdad que es usted hija de Héctor Pérez?

Mu al oír eso, que estaba igual que yo de desconcertado hizo una mueca haciendo notar que descubrió porque tanta cordialidad.

— Si. ¿Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos Mu? — Yo no quería estar con Tatsumi, no me agrada la gente que es muy arrastrada.

— Su papá es socio nuestro. Él es el que nos da casi todo el capital para exportar productos de metal y cosas así. Me lo saluda.

Mu y yo subimos al cuarto de Seiya, pues es el que tiene gustos más "padres". Un tornado pequeño pasó por la habitación, dejando un desastre en toda la alcoba.

Horas y horas jugando The King of Fighters, 1, 2 ,3 K.O. Cuando Mu me ganó, Shun se acercó para ver la pantalla.

— ¿Quién perdió?

— Yo. ¿Salieron temprano?

— No, ya son las 4. ¿cuanto llevan aquí?

— Poco. ¿Verdad, Cami? Estábamos esperándolos para ir al parque

— Vamos. Ikki ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar dormido?

— Estoy muy cansado. Esto de estudiar es cansado

— Pero no fuera literatura porque te quedas todo el día

— Calmado, mula. Por lo menos no me quedo el día en los videojuegos

— A mi me pagan por probarlos.

— Vamos, Ikki. O les cuento porque te quedas con la maestra de literatura.

— Vamos. Me convencieron — se acerca a mi y me susurra, siento cosquillas en mi cuello — ni se te ocurra decirles de mis libros.

Caminamos al lado contrario que lleva a la casa de Brandon. Una entrada de color blanco con un fondo verde. Entramos y el pasto esta tan bien cortado que yo podría jurar que lo median con una regla.

Fuimos a una bodega, Sacamos una pelota de fútbol y fuimos a una minicanchita, con porterías pequeñas.

Yo fui defensa y Mu, Seiya y Shiryu eran conmigo. Corríamos y Mu usaba aveces sus telequinesis para anotar goles.

Yo era muy mala, pero Shun era malísimo. Me intentó quitar el balón pero se cayó y yo me tropecé con él. Caí sobre él, nos quedamos viendonos pero en ese instante Shiryu anotó el 4 gol.

Nos fuimos a la casa, platicando del gol de chilena de Hyoga, como el balón le pegó en la cara a Ikki y como Shun y yo nos caímos.

Llagamos y sacamos una manta y la tiramos en el jardín e hicimos unos sándwich y compramos un jugo y unos vasos. Invitamos a Saori y nos ignoró.

Vimos el hermoso atardecer, Mu estaba sobre mis piernas.

— Me encanta ser un niño.

Nos bañamos y nos despedimos para dormir.

— ¿Me puedo dormir contigo?

— Si, Mu — Dije yo mientras me secaba el pelo.

Nos acostamos en la cama y me abrazó como un niño pequeño, yo lo abracé y nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Nota: **Espero que les haya gustado. A petición lo hice un poco más largo. Se que me he tardado mucho en escribir y espero que me tengan paciencia. Comenten y agreguen a favoritos. Comenten que les pareció y que caballero revivimos :) :)_


	4. Capítulo 3: Aldebarán de Tauro

**Capítulo 3: Aldebarán de Tauro**

_**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Camila pero tampoco es mía el fragmento de obra, es de _Raxeliz Castillo.

Hoy es un día nublado. Las sábanas están tiradas y solo tengo una colcha encima. Una mano esta sobre mi pecho, un respiración lenta se escucha en mi oído y unos pies están entrelazadas con mis piernas.

Noto que la mano es muy grande, y veo que la otra mano esta en mi cintura pero esta está debajo de mi cuerpo, en sí, yo encima de ella. Veo que la mano es muy grande para ser del pequeño Mu. Doy un movimiento y veo que un hombre adulto esta desnudo. Grito y el se despierta muy alterado y la colcha que nos tapaba se cae y veo que su desnudez es completa.

Lo veo de pies a cabeza, en un acto de reflejo. El al darse cuenta de su estado se pone una cobija encima, y se ruboriza a tal grado que parece jitomate _(o tomate)_.

— Mu, ¿Eres tu? — una pregunta estupida pero ocasional pues, hasta hace unas horas era un niño

— Si, pero al parecer ya no soy el pequeño Mu. — se ve las manos y los pies se los toca, luego con sus manos toca su rostro al momento que sonríe. — Gracias, Cami.

Me da un abrazo muy reconfortante y no puedo evitar abrazarlo también, me toma el rostro con sus dos manos y me da un gran beso en mi mejilla, dejando que también yo me ruborice, pues por un instante pensé que me lo daría en la boca

— Que bueno que ya eres un adulto. Creo que ya no te podré decir pequeño Mu, Señor Mu.

— ¿Señor? No seas payasa, "señorita" Camila — una sonrisa aparece en su rostro — Dime Mu, es más de amigos, ¿Por qué lo somos, verdad?

— Claro, si. Pero lo único que te voy a decir es que todos mis amigos por lo regular usan ropa, por lo menos interior, delante de mi.

— Perdón, pero creo que la ropa de niño era muy pequeña y la rompí. — en ese momento, de entre las sábanas sacó una pijama de niño rota, la que traía puesta cuando me dormí con él.

De pronto, cuando me reí de lo que sacó, la puerta se abrió de en par en par, sin autorización alguna.

— Mu, se que tu y yo empezamos mal, pero te traigo uno... ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Saori entro con una bandeja de plata, con un jugo de naranja y un par de waffles pero estos se fueron al piso, rompiendo el vaso de vidrio y derramando el azul eléctrico que tenían los waffles por jarabe.

— ¡Mu de aries! ¿Quieres explicarme porque estás desnudo? o ¿Por que ya no eres un niño? ¡Me están tomando el pelo!

— Tranquila, Saori — digo — él despertó siendo un hombre y como sabemos, pues al crecer su ropa ya no le quedo.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque tiraron la bandeja — Shun entro detrás de Seiya, el responsable de tantas preguntas.

— ¿Qué nadie les enseño a tocar?

— Lo sentimos mucho, Cami. Pero ¿Por qué Mu esta...?

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la puerta. Yo me puse mi bata, pues mi papá me fue a dejar mis maletas en la madrugada. Shun corrió a su cuarto y sacó una bata y se la dio a Mu, pero a este le quedaba un poco pequeña.

Todos corrimos a la puerta para ver quien ocasionó semejante estruendo tan ensordecedor.

—Amigo, Mu

—¡Eres tu, Aldeberán!

Ambos se dieron un abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en siglos, pero ver como murieron al mismo tiempo, estar en un sueño aparentemente eterno a de ser casi lo mismo.

—Caballero de Tauro. Me da gusto verte, en serio — Saori le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Seiya solo se limitó a darle un apretón de manos y Shun le dio un abrazo. Yo, solo le sonreí y con la mano le hice un gesto de hola.

—Bueno, he u¿vuelto. Pero antes de llegar, Zeus me dijo que si yo no cumplía con mi destino en una semana, yo regresaría a Cocytos a pasar la eternidad.

—Pero no es tan difícil salir Alde — dijo Seiya — los jueces son un poco torpes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó Shiryu y Hyoga mientras bajaban las escaleras, el primero con una pijama de cuadros verdes en distintos tonos y el segundo en unos boxers negros, solo eso. Intento pensar en cual es el deseo de Aldebaran, pues di Irene se entera como vi a su Santo favorito seguro me mata.

—¿Donde esta Ikki? — dijo Saori mientras todos mirábamos por todos lados en busca de el.

— Yo subo a buscarlo — me ofrecí y subí las escaleras sin esperar una afirmación

El camino hacía el cuarto de Ikki es el mismo que ir al de Shun, pero con la diferencia que el de Ikki queda enfrente, osea a mano derecha que el de Shun.

Entro sin tocar porque no quería espantarlo si estaba dormido, quería entrar y con movimientos suaves despertarlo de su sueño.

Pero mi sorpresa fue verlo en un banco sentado escribiendo sobre un escritorio de mármol y con la lámpoara encendida, la cual ves y te recuerda a Pixar. Él con unos anteojos cuadrados y con su lapicero _(o Pluma, depende como lo conozcas) _color negro en sus dedos, redactando.

Me acercó sin hacer ruido, hasta llegar a su cuello, respiro lentamente y cuando doy un suspiro se da cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué nadie en toda esta casa sabe tocar la maldita puerta?

— Lo siento, pero vine a llamarte. El caballero Mu al fina cumplido su deseo y Aldebarán a regresado a la vida.

—¿Ya llegó? En un momento bajo.

—¿Qué escribes, Ikki?

— Nada. Bueno , se que tu sabes que escribo, así que te dejaré dar un vistazo. Shun me pidió que lo ayudará con un poema

Como era de esperarse, tenía ojeras que indicaban que se había quedado escribiendo toda la noche, pues quien se lo pidió no era una editora o alguna persona cualquiera, era Shun, la luz de sus ojos y por quien daría cualquier cosa.

_Bellos zafiros adornan tu rostro_

_En tu cara unos labios color carmín_

_Es lo único que recuerdo en mi soledad_

_Aunque se que muy pronto_

_Volverás a mi_

_Para curar esta rara enfermedad_

_Desde el primer día que te vi_

_Descubrí que puedo mirar_

_Al igual que puedo tener compasión_

_Ese día algo nació dentro de mi_

_Esa necesidad de admirar _

_Olvidar mis penas y reparar mi roto corazón_

—Que profundo y hermoso — le digo. Se para quien es el hermoso poema, al igual que se de quien es el corazón de Shun, es para June. Algo en mi siento que murió, siento cierta pesadez en mi estomago, como una extraña punzada.

—Bueno vamos a bajar — con su brazo forma una especie de abrazo, solo que su mano esta sobre mi hombro, rodeando mi cuello.

—Vamos, Shun. Tu estás en el taller de teatro, puedes ayudar a Alde. Solo eso quiere, no seas mal amigo. — dice Seiya.

—Pero es muy poco tiempo, además, el nunca a actuado en su vida. Pero lo haré, pero eso sí, ustedes me ayudarán

—A ver, tomando decisiones sin mi — dice Ikki, el cual no me a soltado — y sin Camila ¿Que es lo que va a querer la Vaca?

—Mi sueño es ser un actor de teatro.

—Es una locura — comenta Saori— pero Zeus , mi papi me a dejado en claro que si fallo con alguno de mis caballeros en su misión, el favor terminará.

—Bueno haré unas llamadas. Hablaré con June — Ahí va otra vez la punzada, es más feo escuchar su nombre a través de los labios de Shun — Miho, Erii, Flare, Hilda, Shunrei, Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi, Marín, Shaina, para que nos ayuden, pues dolo tenemos 1 semana — mencionó al momento que subía.

* * *

—No, Aldebarán tienes que darle un tono de maestro, no de... bueno me entiendes ¿no?

Ya han pasado un par de días y todos tenemos algo que hacer en la obra de teatro. Jabu, Hilda, Geki, Nachi, Ichi se han dedicado a hacer el material, la escenografía y todo eso. Erii, Flare y Marín fueron las encargadas del vestuario, pues a ellas les encantó mucho la idea de aprender a coser, tejer y confeccionar, aunque sea como pasatiempos. Shunrei será la maquillista de todos, pues cuando Shiryu no está peleando y ella rezando se iba a unos cursos de maquillaje. Tatsumi será el encargado de la entrada. Shun es el director general, June es su asistente por decirlo así e Ikki es el guionista, pero nadie lo sabe, salvo yo y Shun, es algo que compartimos.

Yo seré Aurora, una joven que se enamora de su maestro.

—A ver, personajes vengan, vamos a ensayar sus diálogos.

—Yo quiero ser la protagonista, Shun

—Por mi esta bien, si Saori quiere mi papel esta bien — digo.

—¿Estas segura?

—Claro, al fin de cuentas, ella financia todo, pero yo quiero que mis amigos vengan a ayudar, pues a ellos los quiero mucho.

Shun asiente con su cabeza, y yo salgo para llamarlos. Irene me dice que se va a alistar, pero Brandon me dice que no quiere, que ese tipo de cosas no es lo suyo, el preferiría ir a verme al escenario cuando estuviera lista la obra.

Espere afuera a Irene, pues Saori mandó a que lo que alguna vez funcionó como cuarto de entrenamiento se hiciera un salón, el cual ahora es la sede de nuestra obra y ensayos.

Llega y me abraza. Hoy trae una blusa color rosa pastel y una falda de mezclilla con unos tacones rosa Fucsia. Yo traigo una blusa blanca, un pantalón gris tipo pescador y unas sandalias.

—Hola, Irene ¿Verdad?

Mi amiga asiente al momento que el da un beso en la mejilla a Hyoga, pues de acordó de su nombre.

—¿En que ayudo?

—En lo que quieras.

—Te puedo ayudar a ensayar tus lineas si quieres

—Me encantaría.

Irene y Hyoga se alejan y me dejan sola. Voy con Shun y le dijo que me diga como debo de decir mis nuevos diálogos.

Al día siguiente Irene llega al nuevo salón de teatro y me saluda y se va con Hyoga, pues el es muy amable con ella. Yo, en cambio, me voy con Mu para que me ayude con mis lineas, pues el al igual que Brandon solo quieren ser espectadores de nuestra obra de teatro express

Me pruebo mi vestuario que es unas blusas muy escotadas y unas faldas demasiado comprometedoras, con tacones enormes. Todas las diseñadoras de este atuendo dicen que me veo muy bonita, pero yo no me siento para nada cómoda con todo esto. Shunrei me pone polvos, labial, brillos, rimel y un montón de cosas sobre mi cara para después arrepentirse y lavarme la cara, solo poniéndome un gloss, para que mis labios brillen y un poco de polvo para que mi cara no brille por las luces.

Me mandan con Shun, para que vea como luzco y mi sorpresa es verlo riendo con June, la cual me menosprecia con la mirada, viéndome como una cualquiera. En cambio, Shun para de reír y con su mano me da una vuelta y sus ojos al verme brillan y con sus dos manos sujeta las mías y dice

—Te ves bella, solo que con un estilo distinto. No sabes que envidia de...

—Para mi es algo exagerado, muy extravagante.

Saori, la cual estaba al otro lado de la habitación se acercó y dijo

—Para mi se ve muy bonita, además que ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera. ¿No te comente que ella ayudó a Mu? Por lo menos ella no intentó que mi caballero me dejara por ella.

Un silencio incómodo hace presencia, noto como Saori y June intercambian miradas de desprecio mutuo, mientras que Shun y yo nos vemos con miradas de pánico, como si estuviéramos ante dos bombas listas para estallar al menor movimiento en falso.

Voy con las chicas para que me quiten mi vestuario y cuando me lo quitan veo como a Saori le ponen su ropa. Le ponen una peluca color marrón, unos lentes rosas y un labial color durazno, su papel es de una estudiante que enamora con su ser, así que su ropa es más decente, en cambio mi uniforme es una minifalda y una blusa casi desabotonada y mi suéter en la mano.

Hoy se supone que es el último día para los detalles, y tras ensayar muchas veces, nos salió perfecto.

Ya recostada en mi cama, pensando en la nueva enemiga de Saori, al parecer no la quiere, tanto para defenderme a mi, dudo que la quiera si quiera un poco. No puedo dormir, ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, revisó mi reloj y son las 11 p.m.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. — Aldebarán se asoma y seguido se sienta al pie de mi cama.

—Estoy... nervioso ¿Que tal si se me olvidan mis lineas?

—No lo creo. Yo tampoco puedo dormir, estoy pensando.

—¿Quieres salir a caminar, correr o lo que sea?

Una sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro. No me cambio, solo me pongo unos tenis, Aldebarán hace lo mismo y salimos al jardín de Saori.

Bajo las estrellas empezamos a hacer muestras de las acrobacias que somos capaces de hacer, de cuanto podemos correr, brincar, caminar, gatear y hasta rodar. Me siento muy feliz, pues es un sujeto lleno de vida, es alegre y tiene un toque de latino américa, ese toque que te hace sentir en casa.

El me platicaba de como fue que de Brasil llegó a ser caballero, me dijo que el desde pequeño le gustaba mucho bailar, andar afuera de su casa pero lo que mas amaba era jugar a ser el príncipe con sus vecinas. Pero un día, alguien con capucha intentó atacarles, pero Aldebarán, sin saber de la existencia de este, encendió su cosmo, dejando inconsciente al malhechor. Sus amigas se espantaron tanto de el que huyeron y lo dejaron solo. El buscó un futuro, actuando en la calle, lo cual le gustaba, pero los rumores de su poder fueron divulgados, logrando que lo excluyeran como bicho. El santuario se enteró, mandaron por él, y ahora es un caballero dorado.

—Lo siento

—¿De que? Tu no tuviste nada que ver. Todo fue culpa de el destino. Tal vez, se trata solo de descubrir que hubiéramos hecho si nuestro cosmo desapareciera por completo.

Nos metemos a la casa, pero esta vez duermo tranquilamente, como un bebé. Pero en la madrugada, sentí como si alguien se metiera a mi cama, sentí su respiración en mi hombre y un beso cálido en mi cuello. Luego su mano viaja hasta mi cintura y susurra "te quiero" y cuando me arme de valor para verlo, mi sorpresa fue que salió de mi alcoba sin dejar rastro. Fue algo raro, pues la voz era tan dulce, decidida pero con un ligero toque de tristeza.

* * *

Todo estaba en escena, muy pocas personas estaban ahí. Los caballeros tenían smoking, con un moño pero con su cabello alborotado, lo cual les daba esa esencia que son ellos.

Miho, tenía una trenza con su vestuario, y todas las demás con el cabello suelto, ondulado. Por mi parte, me limite a escarmenar me, pues si me lo ondulo o enchino o cualquier cosa, en un instante se deshace.

Shun nos presenta junto con June, la cual tiene un vestido negro de lentejuelas, el cual le llega a la altura de la falda de mi vestuario con tacones de plataforma.

—Suerte — me dice al oído Brandon, con un ramo de rosas rojas sangre, un rojo casi guinda, como me gustan.

—Gracias — le doy un abrazo y se las doy, pues en unos instantes salgo a escena.

Mi vestuario, me lo pongo y Shunrei me maquilla muy feliz. Antes de salir, le da un beso en la boca a Shiryu, el cual se lo devuelve.

En la primera escena salimos casi todos.

—Hola — dice Hyoga, que es Julio

—Hola — Contesta Shiryu, quien interpreta a Pedro — ¿Qué tal con Abril?

—Pues, sigue obsesionada con el profe Andrés.

Están en una heladería, donde según la trama, siempre nos reunimos.

—Hola — Dice Shaina o debería decir Carla.

—¿Qué hacen? — Saori entra en escena, siendo la deslumbrante Abril

—Hola, ¿Llegamos tarde? — habla Miho, quien representa a Soledad

—Hola, Babys — entro yo, camino lo más sexy que puedo, intentando ser sensual al saludar a Hyoga.

—¿Qué nos toca? — Dice Miho

—Creo que mate con Andrés — Dijo Shiryu

Hablamos sobre que a Abril le gusta Andrés y sobre el helado y nos regresamos cuando bajo el telón

En la segunda escena había donde esta Aldebarán y Seiya vestidos de maestros.

—Bueno, Jóvenes. Como su asesor me corresponde informales que desde hoy ya no les daré Matemáticas, será mi compañero Víctor — Aldebarán es Andrés, el del parlamento.

Yo, tengo que coquetear le al maestro y más bla bla bla. Me gusto mucho más el final, yo fui la mala. Me choca ser la mala, pero ni modo, yo así lo permití.

Terminó la obra, y Brandon me fue a abrazar. Shun también me felicitó y nos fuimos a comer.

En la comida, todo el spaghetti y las albóndiga y un poco de agua de jamaica fueron grandes fuciles en nuestra guerra de comida. Miho, Erii, Flare, Hilda, Shunrei, Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi, Marín y Aldebarán, eran del equipo 1, nos atacaban a nosotros con todo, y mi equipo era Shaina, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori, June y yo. Debo de admitir que primero fue de los que estuvimos en lados contrarios, de frente. Después, Saori no le gustó mucho ser con June, y así empezó todo. Mu, quien nos miraba desde la cabecera de la mesa, junto con Tatsumi solo que desde el otro lado. Después de que vieran que era muy divertido, Mu usaba su telequinesis, pero cuando en un descuido Seiya lo mojó, el se dejo llevar ya usando sus manos. Tatsumi, por su lado, solo atacaba con todo a aquel que le diera a su princesa.

Ir a bañarme y dormir como un bebe. Llame a Irene y a Brandon, pues no se quisieron quedar. Les platique y me dijeron que es muy bueno que disfrute mis vacaciones, pues no durarán siempre

_**Nota**__: Primero me gustaría agradecer a_

_** Leri** por siempre escribir su opinión y leer. Me gusta que me des ideas para mejorar mi redacción. Gracias 3_

_**Princesa andrmeda** gracias por tus comentarios, no has comentado, pero confío que sigues leyendo esta historia_

_**Guest**, me gustaría agradecerte tus comentarios, que aunque tampoco has comentado, se que sigues viendo la historia_

_Y a todos los que siguen la historia desde sus casitas o donde nos veas. Comenta, es gratis. _

_Otra cosa que me gustaría decirles es que me atrase muchísimo, pero ya viene el fin de año y hay proyectos por montón. Si me tardo mucho en actualizar, no se me desesperen, prometo intentar escribir, pero no dejen de leer, mejor vean Soul of Gold jajaja _

**_ATTE: Sam de Andrómeda :)_**


	5. Capítulo 4: Saga de Géminis

**Capítulo 4: Saga de Géminis (parte 1)**

La noche se desvanece con el claro color rojizo que esta pintando el cielo. La luna todavía no se resigna a irse, espera a que el color cobre del cielo se torne ámbar poco a poco.

Yo estoy acostada en mi cama. de repente, Mu, tocando delicadamente la puerta llama.

—Cam... ¿Estas despierta?— susurra afuera de la habitación, esperando respuesta.

—Ahora si — contesto al momento que me pongo mi sostén y mi pantalón de pijama. No me gusta dormir con pantalones de pijama, así que opto por sort.

Mu pasa se ve que se acaba de levantar, pues tiene una pijama color avena puesta, con un estampado de borreguitos con unas pantuflas de color lila claro. Se sienta a mi lado, en la cama y se tapa con las cobijas sus piernas, recargando el resto del cuerpo en la cabecera. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Necesito un consejo, es urgente — comentó medio angustiado y un poco desconfiado

—Claro, pero ¿De qué?

—Es que... no sé... extraño inmensamente a Kiki, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta. Él esta con Miho y algunos niños y no quiero acabar con eso. Él casi no tenía amigos en el santuario así que...

—Que tal si vas a visitarlo. Le preguntas si quiere regresar contigo o se queda allá y dependiendo de la respuesta lo traes.

—Gracias

—Y ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

— Es que contigo he sido quien siempre quise ser. No el tímido, reservado y callado, sino el divertido, extrovertido y cosas así. A parte, tu tienes mayor experiencia con la gente, pues has estado con ellos.

—Gracias por tu confianza. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Ja. Si. Tenemos que apurarnos para ir por el. Claro, si queremos llegar temprano

¿Queremos? Es como un vamos a ir. Si, te estoy diciendo que VAMOS A IR, aunque no te haya preguntado si quieres acompañarme. Una manera fácil de invitar a alguien sin tener que decirlo tan directamente. Tal vez es lo que pensó Mu.

Me espera a fuera de la puerta. Yo busco mis sandalias para poder bajar los escalones.

Mu y yo somos los únicos en el comedor, cuando de repente alguien tira la puerta con tal fuerza que logra que la muchacha que traía el desayuno lo tire.

Un inmenso resplandor color dorado se ve a través de donde estaba la puerta. Es Saga, considerado por muchos como el caballero dorado mas poderoso, candidato a ser patriarca y asesino del mismo.

El resplandor se debía a que tenía en la mano un reloj y con el sol se vio muy en segador.

— ¿Mu? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Pues veras mi querido Saga, no sé qué haces TÚ aquí — el rencor porque Saga mató a su maestro, usurpó su lugar, traicionó ante los ojos de todos a Athena al intentar matarla de bebé y como mandó matar a Aioros es algo que él no ha olvidado, solo que en momentos de lucha siempre prefirió dejarlo a un lado

— ¿Quién eres? — me dice con ojos de desprecio, un leve resplandor rojo se ve en sus ojos azules

— ¿Disculpa? — respondo

— Saga. Más respeto, ella vive con nosotros. — Mu me defendió, sin mostrar seña de estar ni siquiera un poco molesto.

— Soy Camila Pérez

Mi voz y tono fue muy grosero. Sé que no tuve que ser tan grosera, pero si Mu tiene esa actitud con él tiene muy buenas razones. Como puso Shun en su obra "_Las doce casas: Un enfrentamiento con compañeros caballeros" — _esto es lo que puso — _Mu de Aries no solo no combate con nosotros, sino se toma la molesta en reparar las armaduras […] Su capacidad de cordura y análisis de la situación lo convierte en el caballero más asertivo entre los doce._

Es obvio que yo le creo todo a Shun, pero también tengo mi propio criterio, y como se a comportado todo este tiempo, si es el más centrado en toda la mansión.

Un incómodo silencio se ve terminado por Tatsumi

— ¿Quién tiró la mald…? — se detuvo al ver a Saga. Su sola silueta causaba pavor al mayordomo de la familia Kido.

— Ss… Seño… ¡Señorita Saori! — grita al momento que sube como un flash las escaleras, en busca de su protectora.

— Veo que me guardas mucho rencor por lo de tu maestro.

— No, Saga. Te equivocas.

Nos equivocamos. Mi cara de sorpresa por tal contestación, el tono tan particularmente tranquilo y raro.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es solo que yo no estuve mucho tiempo con el patriarca que tomó el lugar de mi maestro — me voltea a ver, pues se acordó cuando lo regañe, cuando era pequeño — Shion. No te conozco, pero jamás he juzgado un libro por su portada.

Palabras sabias. Con eso hace que me sonroje, pues yo si fui muy brusca.

Saori bajó como un rayo, en menos de 5 minutos se encontraba junto a mí. Su pijama color rosa pastel, sus pantuflas del mismo color y su listón rosa fucsia es su vestimenta.

— Saga — lo abraza.

La reacción de Saga es confusa. Primero la ve extrañado, después le da el abrazo con mucha fuerza y seguido, lloró en su hombro. Le dice al oído, algo inaudible para mí.

En seguida Ikki baja. Me da los buenos días y me da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, y me acaricia el rostro. En sus ojos se refleja que no piensa en mí, sino a alguien más. Luego a Mu, Saori y Saga, solo les da los buenos días.

La muchacha que tiró los platos y vasos, volvió con un cesto de basura para tirar los vidrios que tiró.

Ofrecí mi ayuda, pero con un ademán Ikki me detuvo.

— No, Esme. Si te ve Tatsumi ayudándola, seguro la castiga

Esme… Esmeralda. En ella piensa cuando me ve, pero es algo muy raro. En ella veía a Shun, y era más lógico que al verlo pensara en ella, pero Shun ya creció y se ve más varonil (y sexy). Sin embargo, yo tengo 14, la edad de ella, su color de piel y en la forma de mirar entre otras virtudes ve en mi Ikki.

En su libro de poesías "_Del ardiente amor a la fría pérdida" _viene una muy bonita titulada "_El brillo de sus ojos" _ y dice más o menos así

_"El intenso calor_

_La lava del volcán_

_Vale la pena por el color_

_De tus ojos que siempre me miran"_

_"Ese brillo que tienes_

_Es más fuerte que la Luna_

_El dulce aroma a rosas que posees_

_Es el que me inspira al llegar el alba […]"_

_"Tus ojos llenos de vida son víctimas_

_Color Esmeralda como tu nombre_

_Que se ven molestados por lágrimas_

_Que ocasiona tu padre, ese horrible hombre […]"_

_"En tus manos veo a mi consuelo_

_En tus labios mi cura_

_En tu pelo un anhelo_

_Y en tus ojos una locura_

_Porque, te veo_

_Veo tu rostro, sin querer quiero_

_Que seas mi hermano […]"_

_"Verte morir_

_En mis brazos sin sentido_

_Hoy me toca sufrir_

_Aunque te juro, no me daré por vencido"_

_"Te veo tirada_

_Te miro sin vida_

_Al pensar que puedes ser mi hermano_

_Me siento tan inhumano"_

En cada poesía hacía referencia a las muertes que ha sufrido, pero también a los amores que ha vivido.

Me preguntó si me hará una, espero que sí, aunque sea como su amiga.

Los que estábamos: Saori, Tatsumi, Saga, Ikki, Mu y yo desayunamos cereal con un plato de fruta con yogurt.

En seguida, Saori le mostró que se quedaría con Alde, el cual no estaba en ese momento en su cuarto, a mí me toca dormir con Mu. Eso me alegra, bueno, por lo menos no me molesta, pues es buena onda.

Cada quien se cambia en su habitación, o en el baño, donde se sienta seguro. Yo me puse la ropa que me regalo mi amiga Irene el día de mi cumpleaños. Un vestido rosa muy bonito con unas zapatillas muy bajas. Casi no me visto así, pero hoy siento el deseo narcisista de hacerlo. Bajo a la sala a platicar con Mu acerca de Kiki.

Como a las 12, casi cinco horas que nos llevamos platicando de nuestras experiencias con Mu, bajan los cuatro caballeros de bronce y el santo dorado, todos con ojeras.

— ¿Por qué apenas?

— Ellos Saori, me obligaron

— ¿Como que te obligaron, Shun?

— Calla, si lo sabe va a empezar — dijo Seiya, con ojos asesinos a Shun

— ¿De qué?

— Yo les dije que no iba a funcionar, pues yo no creo en dem…. — la mano de Alde tapó la boca de Shiryu, antes de que acabara de decir su oración

Todos ya tenían sus prendas de vestir, pero con la pereza que tenían, convertían sus prendas en pijamas.

— Athena, es que teníamos que preguntarte algo

— Si, Hyoga, adelante.

— Haber… jugamos Charlie, Charlie, por curiosidad. Pues a Alde, una amiga de Brasil le mandó un mensaje (pues anoche estuvimos en tu lap, Cami y descubrimos eso que llaman Facebook) que tenía un link que le mandó una prima que es vecina que conoce a una mexicana que grabó a sus amigos jugándolo y eso es todo.

— Ok — era obvio que no entendió nadita, pero sus complejos de superioridad y sabiduría, decidió no preguntar que es.

Yo sé de eso, cuando estaba allá, mis compañeros de salón lo jugaban. A mí nunca me dio miedo, solo curiosidad. Como has de haber notado, soy muy observadora y vi como jugaban. Una hoja en cuartos, con un Si y un No en cada esquina con dos lápices en forma de cruz, y a esto se mueven solos.

Alde me vio con cara que no los delatara, pues él sabe que soy de México, y los demás estaban pendientes de la reacción de Saori.

Saga, que se puso sus ropas, pues cuando llegó tenía ropas como de vagabundo, unas que Saori le compró. Saori, cuando se enteró que sus caballeros venían, mientras yo cuidaba al pequeño Mu, ella y Shun no fueron a clases y se dedicaron a comprar ropa para todos los dorados.

Saga se puso un traje negro con blusa blanca desfajada, se veía bien.

— Saga, ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

— No, Athena. Aun no entiendo porque me elegiste a mí y no a Kanon.

— Porque tú fuiste mi caballero más poderoso. Acuérdate que te perdone. Además, Kanon está en el ejército de Poseidón, el revivió con ellos.

— Me hubiera gustado que me dejaras descansar, pues ya había muerto, algo tan natural como ver marchitar a una rosa.

— Saga, tu mereces vivir al igual que tus compañeros. Yo sé que tu no harías nada para lastimarme, yo lo sé — toma Saori su cara con ambas manos, a centímetros de un beso. — Tu armadura quedo contigo, pues sabe de tu verdadera personalidad. No la malvada, sino Saga, el verdadero Saga.

Se abrazaron muy fuertemente, Saga esta vez no se permitió llorar, pero Saori no lo pudo evitar.

— Vamos, Cam, si no se hace tarde.

— ¿Dónde van? — dice Saga.

— Por Kiki, mi discípulo.

— ¿Puedo ir?

— Si, claro. Vamos.

Nos subimos a la limusina de Saori. Es negra y grande. Tatsumi se sale con nosotros y se sube después de mi. En el carro, subo y saco mi celular. Me pongo mis audífonos y pongo todo el volumen, pues el viaje será muy largo. La canción que esta es la de "Soldier Dream"

— Lo extraño

— ¿Perdón?

— Si, a mi hermano.

Estábamos hablando Saga y yo, Mu se estaba durmiendo o ¿Comunicándose por Cosmo? Difícil de saber.

— ¿Quién? ¿Kanon?

— Si

— Si… Me gustaría ser como Shun o Ikki, ellos se tienen mutuamente. Porque por lo menos a ellos los revivieron juntos.

— Pero ninguno es malvado.

— Lamento como me presenté. Es que me puse muy nervioso

— No te preocupes.¿De que estás nervioso?

— Es que tener una nueva vida es muy gratificante, no lo niego, ¿pero con que propósito?

— Con el propósito de realizar tu sueño frustrado. - dice Mu, el cual ha escuchado la plática.

— ¿Como cuál?

— Bueno, el mio era ser, aunque sea un día, un niño normal y lo logré.

— El mío sería ser maestro. Siempre he querido serlo, sobre todo me gustaría enseñar algo relacionado con la vida en sociedad. Es algo muy bonito, es lo que me hubiera encantado ser.

— Cuando lleguemos, se lo comentamos a los demás.

En el camino, que si es algo largo, mi cabeza se recarga en el hombro de Saga. En sus ojos se ve que tiene un debate interno, como si algo le perturbara.

Yo, decidiendo dejar que el solito se tranquilizara, saco mi celular, prendo mis datos y me meto a Facebook.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es un celular, algo que utilizamos para comunicarnos instantáneamente.

— Ja, para eso nosotros tenemos nuestro Cosmo — dice Saga en un tono un poco burlón.

— Si, pero aquí puedo enviar imágenes, vídeo, entre otras cosas.

— ¿A sí? Pues yo con mi telequinesis puedo enviar objetos materiales a distancia y teletransportarme.

— Si, pero yo puedo... enviar vídeos graciosos y tu no — Los dos se ponen a reflexionar que más podrían presumirme, cosas que la gente normal como yo no puede hacer.

Paso un rato viendo mis notificaciones, viendo mensajes y respondiendo solicitudes de amistad.

— ¿Y como funciona eso? — dice Mu, quien de un movimiento se pasa a la parte de atrás del carro.

— Pues primero tienes que crear una cuenta...

Me pase todo el camino explicándoles como funcionan las redes sociales en nuestro entorno. Ellos parecían muy impresionados ante la inteligencia de las personas, que sin tener algún don en especial, eran sumamente inteligentes y astutos.

— ¿Y cómo se enteró Alde de ese juego llamado "Carly, Carly" ¿No?

— Jaja. Mu, que no escuchaste que era "Papi, Papi"

— Jajajaja. Ninguno de los dos tiene razón, es "Charlie, Charlie" jaja. Según es un juego "Satánico" pero no

— Yo te creo, Cam. — Mu me regala una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después ambos de ven desconcertados, pues en Atenas, Saori no les enseñaba la tecnología moderna que se veía en todas las partes del mundo.

— ¿Y cómo se juega "Charlie Charlie"?

— Fácil. — Le muestro como es. Descargue una aplicación que lo simula. Después de eso, varios memes al respecto. Ambos se ríen.

— Wow — Dice Saga muy emocionado, y algo exitado. — ¿Me enseñas a jugarlo?

— Claro, hoy en la noche

— ¿Yo puedo ir?

— Si, Mu. Después de todo vas a dormir conmigo.

Pongo la cámara frontal, y seguido nos saco una foto. Yo sonrío, Mu con su mano pone el símbolo de paz, mientras que Saga pone cara de pensador. "Aquí, con mi amigo dorado #Borreguito y el caballero más fuerte. (Shakistas no me maten)" Y con esa frase subo la foto. Si, estoy unida a muchos grupos, esos fans fueron durante mucho tiempo lo más parecido a unos amigos.

Casi inmediatamente Brandon comenta: "Tan hermosa como siempre. Wow, al rato te voy a visitar. Saga, yo te admiro mucho. *.*" y le da like. Momentos después Irene pone: "Jajaja, con los dorados y de viaje por lo que veo. ¿Por qué no me invitaste, mala? ¿Me puedo ir a dormir contigo? Contesta por Inbox. Saluditos :)" y le da like. 435 likes por todas las páginas en lo que lo publique.

Me llegó una nueva solicitud de amistad y es... Alde

Su foto de perfil es una mariposa multicolor, es obvio que la eligió de mi lap. Aldebarán de Tauro. Acepto y le doy "me gusta" en su foto.

— ¿Qué pasa si le das me gusta?

— Pues nada relevante, Mu. Solo pasa que la persona que subió la foto a Internet, sabe que a ti te agrada su imagen

Saga solo nos vigila desde su lugar, queriendo ver, pero sin querer que nosotros sepamos que quería aprender.

Luego de un viaje tan extenso, llegamos al lugar deseado.

El orfanato. Normalmente muchos piensan en esta palabra y sienten escalofríos, pero en este lugar es todo lo contrario. Una magnifica construcción diseñada para niños sin padres. Una enorme cancha de fútbol soccer adorna el lugar, con muchas caritas sonrientes corriendo por todas partes son un escenario perfecto con el dulce sonido de gritos y risas de alegría de los infantes.

Los niños mayores, sobre todo los adolescentes de unos 12 y 16 años, solo me observan y se codean entre ellos, y continuamente se escuchan murmullos. En cambio, las chicas solo me señalan y se burlan de mi, con sus risas exagerada, con un gran porcentaje de envidia.

— Hola, Miho — Saluda Mu

— Hola, Mu ¿Verdad?

— Si, soy yo.

— Hola — decimos Saga y yo al mismo tiempo. Ella nos responde con una gran sonrisa.

— Kiki me a platicado mucho de usted, y de como lo educó en Jamir. La verdad lo admiro muchísimo. Dice que es el mejor maestro que pudiera existir.

— Gracias — Mu da a conocer una expresión de que esas palabras le hacían falta. Muestra que le llegaron al corazón.

— Kiki de apéndice — Grita Mijo, con un toque de dulzura.

Como los caballeros legalmente no tiene apellido, quisieron adoptar el nombre de su constelación guardiana.

Es un chico pelirrojo, con unas cejas bastante peculiares, como las de Mu. Es alto y muy risueño. Según el libro que sacó Shiryu _Antes de las 12 horas de mi delirio _dice que es un niño bastante gracioso y muy pequeño, pues solo tenía en ese entonces 8, pero ahora ya tiene 11. Su altura a cambiado, pero se ve que la personalidad sigue intacta.

— Maestro Mu. ¿Usted me buscaba? — Además de ser tan guapo, es muy educado. — Hola caballero de Géminis y...

— Camila — digo con un sonrisa y moviendo mi mano es forma de saludo

— Camila de...

— Solo Camila, yo no soy amazona ni nadad por el estilo.

— Por cierto, tienes un hermoso cabello rojizo.

— Gracias. — No se porque, pero me ruborice. No se en que estoy pensando, si el es solo un niño, ¡le llevo 3 años!

Sus ojos son tan grandes y hermosos, pero lo que más me agrada es la sensación que tengo de que el es muy simpático.

— Kiki... Te he extrañado, los días sin ti son muy tristes.

Mu y Kiki se abrazan, y Mu se ve que le llegó mucho ese encuentro. Pues como sea es su alumno predilecto y con el vivió la pérdida de su maestro y con él lo superó poco a poco.

— Tengo algo que decirte. ¿Quieres regresar a vivir conmigo?

— Si, maestro. Me encantaría.

Las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos se derramaban en el hombro de su casi papá.

— Como me da gusto verlo... Vivo y tan sano.

— Pues no me gustaría arruinarles el momento, pero chica — Yo volteo a ver detrás mio, pues a mi casi no me llaman — Si, la del pelo rojo. Te quiere conocer mi amigo de allá

Señala a un tipo bastante altanero, que no me cae nadita.

— Gracias—sonrío intentando disimular mi disgusto, aunque soy pésima en eso.

El chico que me lo dijo es bajito, moreno y con cabellos negros, pero el "galán" es alto, tiene a lo mucho 15 años y es de piel blanca con cabellos cortos color marrón claro, con ojos color miel.

— Hola — me dice con una sonrisa, muy amable

— Hola — contesto, pues su actitud de niño malo no se refleja en su forma de hablar

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Camila

— Bonito nombre

— Gracias

— Pues nos vemos. Me llamo Arturo, un gusto conocerte, preciosa — me sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Cuando va a su grupito de amigos. Todos lo vitorean y le dicen cumplidos por su valor al hablarme. Yo solo sonrío por como actuamos los adolescentes en esta etapa de la vida.

— Bueno, Cami, antes que los jóvenes de aquí te quieran robar, es mejor que nos vayamos — dice Mu, quien carga las maletas de Kiki, que ya tenía listas sus cosas

Nos metimos a la limusina de Saori.

— Oye Saga ¿En verdad quieres ser profesor?

— Pues... si, creo

— No me gustaría parecer pesimista, nada por el estilo, pero si no mal recuerdo, la condición era aceptar su destino si no hubieran sido caballeros atenienses

— Si...

— ¿Qué no lo comprenden?

— Yo si — Dice Mu, con expresión de "Eureka" — si Saga no fuera caballero de Géminis seguiría con Kanon, su hermano.

— ¿Quieres decir que tengo que convivir con Kanon para que resucite Máscara de Muerte?

— Si — digo al mismo tiempo que Mu.

— Bueno, ¿Pero como encontraremos a Kanon?

— A los demás dioses les "devolvieron" a su ejército y ya que el pequeño Mu rompió el jarrón donde estaba Poseidón, seguro sus marines ya están con él.

Llegamos a la mansión. Mu baja sus maletas de Kiki.

— Ya llegamos — digo, por costumbre

— Hola — dice Shun, él cual me da un gran beso en la mejilla.

En la sala principal están: Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Saori, Aldebarán, Irene, Brandon y June.

— Por fin llegaron — dice Saori, entre enojada y aliviada

— Si, Athena — dice Mu y Saga

— Oh, Kiki, que alegría volverte a ver — Dice el caballero de Dragón

— Ya esta lista la comida

De la sala de la cocina, sale una mujer de largo cabello negro y trenzado. Shunrei

— Qué bueno, muero de hambre — dice Seiya.

— Kiki, tu te puedes quedar con... — organiza Saori — Shiryu y Shunrei se queda conmigo ¿no?

— Me parece bien — dice Shiryu, sonriendo le a Shunrei

Todos comimos la deliciosa sopa de fideos y el rico pescado empanizado de Shunrei y por si fuera poco, nos dio una rebanada de pastel de café.

— Oye, Cami — susurra Brandon, quien se sentó a mi derecha a la hora de comer — entonces... ¿Si nos podemos quedar?

— Espera — le murmuro

En ese preciso momento se me viene una muy buena idea para resolver 2 problemas a la vez

— Oye, Saori. Hemos reflexionado en el viaje de ida y regreso y llegamos a una conclusión. No se que te parezca, pero es muy razonable

— ¿Cual es? — dice en un tono atento, pues es respecto a sus caballeros dorados.

— Que mi querido Saga y Mu llegaron a la conclusión que Saga tiene que reunirse con Kanon para que cumplan con su misión, si no fueran santos.

— ¿Qué se les ocurrió?

— Hacer una pijamada con Kanon y a Julián Solo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡A Julián ni de chiste! Se quería casar con Saori y no lo vamos a permitir — dice Seiya algo celoso.

— Es solo para que Kanon acceda sin peros — digo yo

— Claro, ¿Qué sea hoy? — dice Saori, viendo a Seiya, buscando su reacción

— Si

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa y vemos como Saori va por su celular y hace su marcación.

— ¿Alo? — dice Saori, quien lo pone en altavoz

— Hola. ¿Saori?

— Sí, soy yo

— ¿Cómo estas, linda?

— Bien, ¿Y tú?

— Igual. Muy feliz de tu llamada, ¿Y ese milagro?

— Pues ya vez… Pues se me atravesó por la mente hacer una pijamada con mis amigos y pensé "¿Por qué no invitar a mi empresario favorito?" así que te llamé. ¿Qué dices, vienes?

— ¡Claro! Sólo porque tú me lo pides

— Pero trae a tu Marín Kanon. Ya vez que con la llegada de Hades tomó el lugar de Saga y pues le tome cariño como caballero

— Este… bien ¿A qué hora?

— A las 9:00 p.m. está bien

— Allá te veo

— Ok. Bye.

Saori cuelga el celular y lo deja sobre la mesita de centro.

— Y, bueno… ¿Qué hay que hacer?

— Pues… Sólo es cuestión de comprar cosas para cenar y buscar que actividades hacer. Mu, por favor, te toca hacer la lista de cosas que hay que comprar y a mí me toca hacer la lista de las actividades.

Shun sube a su cuarto y saca una libreta y dos lapiceros, y a Mu le da una hoja, mientras que a mí me da toda la libreta. A cada uno nos da una pluma, a mí me tocó una morada y a Mu una azul

— Ok. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

— Yo digo que hay que jugar verdad o reto — dice Irene

— Ok… — anoto esa opción.

~ Verdad o reto

— ¿Qué más?

— El juego de los lápices, ese de Charlie, Charlie — dice Saga un poco indiferente.

~ Charlie, Charlie

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos el que tienes que comprar propiedades? Ese que sale en la tele…

— ¿Monopoly, Hyoga?

— Si, ese. Gracias, Shiryu

~ Monopoly

— También pon Jenga — dice June

~ Jenga

— Oye — dice Aldebarán — ¿Qué les parece si también contamos historias de terror?

— Perfecto — respondo

~ Historias de Terror

— Oye, Saori. Lo bueno que hoy nos dieron el día libre ¿No crees? — dice el santo de Pegaso — Eso de la escuela no se me da. La única que comprende mi vocación es la Profa. De Educación Física

— Si, eso es bueno — dice Saori y sonríe

— ¿Y de comer? — dice Kiki

— Frituras — comenta Brandon

— Si, ¿Pero cuáles? — cuestiono

— Sabritas — dice Kiki

— Cheetos — comenta Shun

— ¡Churrumais! — grita Seiya

— Doritos — menciona Hyoga

— Ruffles — dice Irene

— ¿Y de tomar? — dice Mu, quien usa su telequinesis para no escribir con el puño, pues le dictan todo muy rápido

— Pues… Coca-Cola — digo yo

– Fanta — cometa tímidamente June

— Sprite — murmura Saori

— Manzanita — dice Kiki

— A este paso voy a hacerme gorda — dice Irene, inflando sus cachetes y pone sus ojos viscos. Todos se ríen.

— ¿Y ya?

— Si, Mu. Bueno, vamos de compras

— No, yo voy — dice Saori — Acompáñame Shunrei. Pero, ¿Qué cantidades traigo?

— Pues somos… — pienso que estamos: Brandon, Irene, Kiki, Aldebarán, Mu, Saga, Shunrei, June, Ikki, Hyoga, Saori, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun y yo, pero viene Julián y Kanon. Somos 17 personas

Para el juego de verdad o reto Shun me ayudó a cortar papelitos y a ponerles preguntas, mientras que Ikki y Seiya ponían en otros papelitos los retos

Para Charlie Charlie llamamos a Saori para que nos comprera unas 6 velas, para hacerlo más interesante. Seiya y los demás buscaron 2 lápices e hicimos el famoso tablero.

Después, Hyoga e Irene (ambos voluntarios) fueron a mi casa por el Monopoly que tengo en mi cuarto, pues mi casa no queda tan lejos de la mansión Kido. También fueron por el Jenga.

Para las historias de terror, todos opinamos que mejor las sacáramos de Internet, así que baje mi laptop y busque las historias, las imprimí y las deje por ahí.

Saori llaga con 4 bolsas en las manos, Shunrei lleva oras 4 y Tatsumi lleva 8.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué compraron?

— Ikki, Seiya y Shun. Ayúdenle a Tatsumi a bajar todo. — Ellos obedecieron sin peros

— Es que… Bueno. Pasamos por una tienda de ropa y pues me llamó la atención una pijama preciosa y la compré. Pero como iba con Shunrei le dije que eligiera una. Después recordé que también estaban ustedes, así que compramos pijamas para todos hasta a tus amigos pues me agradan. Luego vi unas pantuflas hermosas y pasó lo mismo, compré para todos. Por eso tantas cosas.

— Gracias.

Cuando todos terminaron de bajar las cosas, Hyoga e Irene entraron. Irene cargaba el Jenga y el Monopoly, mientras que Hyoga cargaba 3 botes de helado muy grandes.

— Llegamos. Vimos al señor de la heladería así que se nos ocurrió comprar helado para todos

— Pero son botes muy grandes. Casi 4 litros cada uno.

— Pues si sobra, se guarda.

— Está bien, pero entonces métanlo al congelador, antes que se descongele.

Saori se pone a repartir a cada uno las pijamas. A mí me tocó una con manga de tirantes, es color rosa con un estampado de elefantitos. El pantalón es corto, me llega casi a la rodilla. Mis pantuflas son color rosa pastel con un cupcake de estampado

— Gracias, Saori

— De nada. Lo que tú has hecho por mis Santos y por mí, es más que esto. En todo caso, gracias a ti.

Ya son las 9:00 p.m. Las frituras están en tuppers grandes. Hay vasos desechables y todos ya estamos en nuestras pijamas. Toda la sala esta despejada, pues quitamos los sofás y la mesa. Solo dejamos la alfombra.

Tin Ton, suena el timbre

— Hola, ¿Esta Saori?

— Si, pasen

Julián viene con traje al igual que Kanon.

— Buenas noches. Si nos disculpan, vamos a cambiarnos

Pasan ambos al baño y salen con sus pijamas. Uno con una pijama azul cielo y sandalias blancas, mientras que Kanon se inspiró y se trajo una blanca con estampado de animales submarinos y sandalias blancas

— Bueno, ya estamos todos. Seiya pon música en la televisión en lo que yo pongo los juegos.

Sobre la alfombra pongo 2 tuppers en forma de plato hondo, con papelitos cada uno. Todos formamos un círculo a su alrededor, poniendo la botana junto con los papeles

– Empezamos por el más grande, de ahí a su derecha.

— Alde es el más grande en estatura

— Creo que tienes razón Mu. Alde, tu empiezas

— Me las vas a pagar, borreguito

Mu solo sonríe ante su travesura que acaba de hacer

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad — Toma un papel del tupper verde, que tiene el nombre de "verdad" — ¿Con quién diste tu primer beso?... Pues creo que fue con una chica con la que entrenaba. Ahora en una amazona que es maestra. ¡No, Seiya! No es Marín — dice por la cara amenazante del joven — tampoco es Shaina. Da clases en otro continente. Se llamaba Luz.

— Ok. Sigues Brandon

— Reto — saca un papelito del tupper rojo — dale un beso a la segunda persona del sexo opuesto que tengas más cerca a tu derecha

— Creo que soy yo — dice Shunrei

Brandon se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla a Shunrei, quien a su vez mira a Shiryu. Él se muestra un poco molesto y celoso, pero también intenta ocultarlo. Pésimo en actuación

— Bueno, vas Irene

— Verdad — toma su papel — Si estuvieras en una isla desierta y de ti dependiera como emparejar a los presentes. ¿Cómo lo harías? (Tu estas con ellos, inclúyete)

— Piensalo bien — le dice Brandon

— Ya lo tengo. Shunrei con Shiryu; Saori con Brandon; June con Ikki; Cami con Shun; Aldebarán con Saga, Kanon con Mu, Julián con Kiki (suponiendo que Kiki tuviera más años) y Seiya… Seiya tendrás que morir solo. Lo siento… jajaja no te creas.

— Jajaja, conque ahora así nos llevamos he… — dice Seiya a modo de broma, pues todos nos reímos de las parejas tan disparejas

— Vas, Hyoga

— Reto. Vístete con ropa del sexo opuesto y finge serlo hasta que termine el juego.

— Ven — Me levanto y lo ayudo a pararse. Con señas le digo Irene y a Saori que me acompañen para vestirlo.

— Chicas, yo tengo ropa grande. Es de una de las tantas novias de mi abuelo. Voy por ellas, mientras maquíllenlo

— Irene y yo le pusimos sombra color carmín, los labios un rojo sangre, rímel, le enchinamos las pestañas y le medio trenzamos el cabello, y al final de la trenza le pusimos un moño rosa

— ¡Aquí esta! — dice Saori que llega con un sostén grande y un vestido de lentejuelas color azul y unas zapatillas color rojo

Hicimos que se quitara su ropa, solo se quedó con su bóxer azul marino. Primero le pusimos el bra, que lo rellenamos con calcetines para que lo llenara, luego el vestido y al final las zapatillas. ¡Todo le quedo perfecto!

Salimos y todos se carcajearon al verlo. Seiya se paró y le estiró el brazo como todo un caballero

— Señorita, permítame llevarla a su asiento. Que elegante y sensual luce hoy

— No te burles burrito, que tú aún no pasas

— Ya vez, Ikki. Te dije que sería buena idea poner ese reto

— Vas, Shiryu

— Yo elijo verdad. ¿Qué es la peor travesura que has hecho?

— ¡Aja! Al fin veremos que ha hecho nuestro santo más recto

— Pues… cuando estábamos en los 5 picos, mi maestro salió con Shunrei. Yo estaba jugando en la cocina, cuando por accidente tire varias especias y las acomode como pude. Cuando llegó mi maestro Dohko y guisó… bueno, con decirles que la sopa sabía horrible. Me arrepiento pues a los 3 nos dolió el estómago por una semana

— Fuiste tú… Yo que pensé que el maestro intentó matarnos — Shunrei se ríe y ve con los ojos entrecerrados a Shiryu

— Tu turno — dice Shiryu, quien se acerca a Shunrei y le da un beso en la frente.

— Bueno… verdad — toma su papel — ¿Tendrías un novio que muestre tener actitudes de que le guste el otro sexo?

— Pues creo que sí. Es más, hasta sirve que me ayuda con el aseo y cosas así…

— Cierto… Kiki ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto. — ¡Fácil! Dale un beso a la persona que más quieras en la sala

Se para y le da un beso en la mejilla a Mu. Él le sonría y le da uno en la frente y lo sienta en sus piernas

— Continua Mu

— Verdad. — Kiki se levanta de sus piernas y le pasa el papel y se vuelve a sentar con él — Gracias. Estas en una especie de trampa y todos los que están en la sala están ahí. Tienes que matar a 1, sino todos morirán.

Mu nos mira, reflexionando de cada uno, pensando muy bien que va a decir.

— Más fácil no se puede. Obviamente prefiero morir antes que matar a alguno de ustedes. Fin

— ¡Tramposo! Jaja. Mi turno mmm… yo elijo reto

Tomo el papel entre mis manos y lo desdoblo

— Contesta 3 preguntas de 3 personas. 1 cada 1

¡Rayos me tocó la más difícil!

— Yo — dice Mu

— También yo — dice Shun

— ¡Yo igual! — Comenta June un poco enfadada

— Primero yo. Mmm… ¿Has tenido novio? ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¡Mu! Eres un malvado. Pues sí, se llamaba Sergio pero, qué va, resultó ser un tonto y lo deje

— Voy yo — Pone cara de pensador — ¿Quién en esta sala te gustaría para ser una pareja? — dice el santo de Andrómeda.

¡Shun! ¡Tú, mi amor! ¿Por qué me lo cuestionas? ¡Tú, obviamente! Te amo desde que supe de ti, y ahora que vivo contigo es un sueño cumplido. Claramente esto solo lo pienso

— Es un poco difícil, pero sería… — todavía me hago la interesante y veo a todos, como seleccionando — Shun, si creo que tú.

— Ya ves, Shun. No te apenes, jajaja. ¡Te lo dije! — dice Seiya

Todos en coro empiezan a decir "uuu" y pues me apeno, solo June es la que esta seria

— Pues mi pregunta es la siguiente. Si supieras que Shun anda con una mujer que lo ama y que lo cuida y lo conoce desde su niñez ¿Interferirías en esa relación?

— No. Pero si Shun no amara a esa persona haría mi lucha.

— Ok. ¿Quién sigue? — dice Shun, para aligerar el ambiente

— Tú, Andrómeda — dice Julián, que parece muy divertido en la pijamada

— Ok. Reto. Toma a una chic que más te guste en la sala, y finjan bailar como en un salón de baile

June y yo nos retamos con la mirada, viendo a quien elegía

— Ven. — Extiende su mano hacía Saori.

Bailan tan gracioso que es difícil que mi enojo siga. Pero eso me puso a pensar. ¿Shun quiere a Saori, o fue solo porque June y yo estábamos enojadas, y escoger a cualquiera de las dos era como activar una bomba nuclear pero con celos?

— Bueno, Ikki. Pasa

— Pues, verdad. Si tuvieras un deseo, ¿Cuál sería?... Creo que sería tener el poder de revivir muertos a su vida humana normal. No como zombies, sino como si fueran completamente normales

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues… Así todavía viviría Esmeralda, mi mamá, Pandora y… más personas.

— Sigo yo — June se para. Es raro y un poco extraño ver que traiga su máscara de metal — Pues reto. Dale un beso a la persona que más te guste en la sala

Sin perder el tiempo se quita la máscara, todos los hombres se voltean a otro lado. Brandon al ver que todos los hombres lo hacía los imitó

— Voy por hielos

Me paro y voy por los hielos. Brandon me abraza de la cintura. ¡Tan ocupada estaba pensando en lo que pasaba en la sala que no me di cuenta que me seguía!

— Vamos, al fin, si él te quiere, te lo demostrará.

— Gracias. — me volteo y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

— Cam… te estaba buscando. ¡Adivina! Cuando June lo besó y se puso su máscara Shun le dijo "June, por favor" se paró y se fue. Yo pen…

Con señas le dije a Irene que se callara, pues Shun estaba detrás de ella.

Brandon no me soltó para nada.

— Pues solo quería decirles que ya estamos esperándolos, bueno, los dejo.

Se fue y nosotros nos fuimos después de él.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y todos suspiraron.

— ¿Quién sigue?... Saga

— Pues yo elijo reto…

**_Nota: _**_Jaja, se que esperaron mucho este capítulo y que no este completo es :( de enojo. Pero les diré que por un descuido mio :'( se robaron mi libreta donde tenía mis ideas y el capitulo, bueno lo que avance. Hasta hace poco un amigo mío la encontró y me la dio :) Pero el chiste es que aquí estamos. Como buenos amantes de Saint Seiya, dejaré que elijan el reto de Saga, pues ¡Este es su capítulo! Checaré los comentarios del !/08/15 o el 1o de agosto. Espero su tan presido comentario. Por mi mega retraso, quise hacer este capítulo largo, pero si lo hago más largo los aburrirá y Bla Bla Bla_

**_Leri:_**_ Tal vez te desespere pues ¡Hace casi 3 meses que no actualizo! Pero si sigues leyendo este Fic, te lo agradezco mucho. _

**_A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS, ¡GRACIAS!_**

_TAMBIÉN LOS INVITO A VER MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS :)_

**_Atte: Sam de Andrómeda_**


	6. Capítulo 4: Kanon de Géminis

**Capítulo 4: Kanon de Géminis (parte 2)**

**Nota:**Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan!

— Muy bien, hermanito. ¿Qué dice tu papel?

— Pues… debo responder 3 preguntas de los seres que han marcado mi vida.

Es emocionante ver la cara de Saga, viendo a todos, esperando que todo, como esperando que de la nada, todo se cancelara.

—Muy bien, Kanon, Athena y Mu. Son personas que yo quiero y…

— ¡Qué falso! Si en verdad me hubieses querido, no me hubieras encerrado en Cabo Sunión

—Por lo mismo, yo te quería tanto que jamás me he perdonado ese acto, aun sabiendo que era lo correcto

Todos nos sentimos un poco incómodos, así que yo le hice señas a Saori para que dijera su pregunta.

—Pues yo seré la primera en formular mi pregunta. ¿Es verdad que yo te gusto?

¡Rayos! Yo le metí esas ideas, tantos FanArts, Fics, etc. Que le he platicado en vez en cuando han hecho su aparición.

—Athena, mi amor por usted no es mayor que el concepto que usted representa. Usted engloba todo lo que en este mundo importa: justicia, amor y lealtad.

Julián tosió un poco

—Pero mi amor por usted no es carnal, es hacía su esencia. Saga se ruborizó un poco

— ¡Oh! Saga, lamento en la situación tan incómoda en la que te puse, pero era necesario aclarar esa duda.

—No se preocupe, Athena

—Mi turno. Yo quiero preguntarte, Saga, porque tú y tu hermano son tan conflictivos.

—Pues todo empezó cuando éramos unos niños muy pequeños…

Él hablaba tan fluidamente que parecía que nos transportaba a esa época…

_Dos niños que no tenían padres, que vivían el día a día, algunas veces robando_

_Saga era un hermano sobreprotector, responsable, quería ser padre y madre para su hermano _

_En cambio, Kanon era relajado, activo y muy simpático._

_En las calles de Grecia, ambos corrían y eran felices juntos. Ambos crecieron, pero cada uno tuvo que tomar su camino._

_Saga desarrolló esquizofrenia o tal vez bipolaridad. Su complejo de intentar ser madre y padre para cuidar a su hermano_

_Cada uno forjaba su camino._

_Era una mañana cálida, Saga estaba sentado en la banqueta, viendo como su hermano corría junto con otros niños._

_Un hombre alto, con gran presencia, una máscara de acero cubría su rostro. Vio al niño y se paró en frente de él._

_— ¿Eres Saga?_

_— Si_

_Se levantó en seguida y miró a los ojos al hombre. El hombre se quitó la máscara_

— _Muchos de tus vecinos se han quejado de tus travesuras, tuyas y de tu hermano._

— _Si, pero…_

— _No interrumpas — El rostro del señor era temple, no tenía enojo en sus ojos morados._

— _Lo lamento_

— _Pero también comentan que cuidas mucho a tu hermano y cuando robas, lo repartes también con otros niños_

_Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de aquel hombre, le alborota un poco el cabello y pone su mano sobre el hombro del niño_

— _Eres muy fuerte, rápido y hábil, ideal para ser un caballero_

— _Pero…_

— _Shh… Si quieres vivir mejor, para ti y tu hermano, te propongo unirte. Serás un caballero de Athena y también si gusta tu hermano. Piénsalo, es una gran decisión. Mañana volveré y quiero tu respuesta — Se puso su máscara de metal y se fue_

_Saga se sentó en la banqueta, viendo correr a su hermano, pensando seriamente lo que el señor de pelo rubio le dijo._

_Era obvio que él solo pelearía, no sabe como pero en las peleas ganaba porque ganaba_

_La noche caía y decidió ir_

_— Kanon…_

_— ¡LARGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!_

_— Maldición, Kanon se más compresivo. Cuando te he fallado_

_— ¡No te voy a seguir!_

_Luego sus problemas de bipolaridad empeoraron. Se volvió a encontrar con su hermano cuando lo encerró en Cabo Sunión y todos sabemos que paso después._

Kanon ve a su hermano

— Yo siempre vi por tu bien, jamás quise herirte yo… lo siento tanto.

— Saga… — un nudo en su garganta se forma, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponen rojos — Te perdono. Espero que tú puedas perdonarme

Ambos se abrazan, Kanon soltó una breve lágrima. Su hermano la limpió con su mano y le sonrió.

— Hermano, mi pregunta es… ¿Todavía me quieres?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se ve en el rostro del mayor — Si, hermano. Siempre lo he hecho

Se volvieron a unir en un abrazo. Uno lloró como pequeño, no diré quién pues los sagistas no querrán ver a su héroe así.

— Ya hay que terminar el juego

— Si, Junet tiene razón. Este vestido es muy incómodo y el maquillaje irrita mi piel.

— Levante su mano quien ya no quiera jugar — digo en voz alta, esperando una respuesta negativa, pero la mayoría alzó su mano

— Bien… luego porque uno no organiza nada

— Ja, pero quita esa cara. Voy por el Charlie, Charlie. — me dice el caballero de Pegaso.

Ponen el tablero, los lápices en posición y todos están aténtenlos a mis movimientos. Por un momento me siento como bruja vudú o algo así.

Seiya toma un lapicero y dibuja dos palomitas en una de las esquinas del tablero

— ¿Y eso qué? — dice Hyoga que se está parando para ir a quitarse su traje, pero su curiosidad le gana.

— Es por si nos deja en visto, genio

Todos nos reímos, pues hay muchas razones lógicas para el movimiento de los lápices, pero la morbosidad a veces gana más que la racionalidad

— Voy por las velas — Digo mientras busco la bolsa

— Yo también — Shun se para y va detrás de mí

— Se dónde están — Digo cuando estamos solos en la cocina, donde Saori dejó todo

— Solo… quería decirte que — suelta un largo suspiro — quería que supieras que…

— Solo dilo

— Que desde que te vi me pareciste alguien especial y yo…

Se pone muy nervioso… ¡Yo estoy peor! Con mi mano empiezo a arrugar mi pantalón de pijama

— Sabes…me gustas mucho, Camila. Tú eres tan… tú. Jamás conocí a alguien que me pusiera tan feliz con tan solo verla. Y saber que tengo el privilegio que vivas conmigo… solo te quería informar de eso.

Un silencio absoluto se escuchó en ese momento. Los demás hablaban y murmuraban, pero en la cocina es como si de repente viajé a otra dimensión

— Me voy… — Shun aprieta sus puños y se va con un gesto raro, entre desesperación, enojo y decepción.

— Aguarda, Shun. Yo… — la voz se me cortó, es peor que cuando tengo gripe — También siento algo por ti

Sus ojos se hacen grandes y me abraza. Se acerca a mí y me intenta dar un beso

— No tan rápido — Me alejo un poco de sus intenciones — Te quiero mucho, pero apenas nos conocemos. A parte esta Junet, y aunque no queramos… no podemos hacerle esto.

— Tienes razón… fui muy… atrevido — una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se va

— ¡Las velas!

Llego con mi encargo y todos apagan las luces, al ritmo que yo prendo las velas.

— Primero – Interrumpo — Hay que ver si esta. Charlie, Charlie, ¿Estás aquí?

Todos esperan ansiosos la respuesta: Nada

Esto lo repetimos… ¡7 veces! Sin ningún resultado

— ¡Que estafa! — Bufa Saga, decepcionado

— Próxima vez compramos una oija — comenta Brandon valientemente

— Pero la juegas tu solo

— Pero no voy a preguntar nada por ti, Irene

— Ni modo. — Alzo los hombros. Me levanto y apago las velas

— Boo — dice Seiya, quien lo dijo en la oreja de Julián, aprovechando la absoluta oscuridad. Él salto graciosamente y dio un grito ahogado

— ¡Pegaso!

— Ja ja ja… a los marinos les va a encantar esto

— O, puedes callar y jugar en tu futuro ¡Phone 6s…

— Mmm… no creo. Mejor les digo

La penumbra se disuelve cuando Irene encendió las luces, todos teníamos lo ojos entrecerrados, la luz era muy fuerte.

— Voy por el Mo0nopoly — mi amiga se va por el juego

Regresa con una enorme caja y lo tira en el piso

— Vamos, Hyoga

— Si… — Todos lo vemos con cara acusadora y se justifica de inmediato — Me va a ayudar a quitarme el maquillaje.

— Sí. Cami no me veas así… mientras formen los equipos, Hyoga es conmigo ¿He?

Se van un poco ruborizados ambos, con caras de culpables en sus rostros… ¿En verdad tengo una mirada de detective?

— ¿Y las reglas? — Grita Seiya, para llamar la atención

— Cierto — Tomo el instructivo y comienzo a leerlo. — 1…

Cuando terminé de leerlo, empezamos a ver quién le tocaba ser el Banco

— ¿Quién quiere ser el Banco?

— Yo — dice Mu

— Yo tengo una ventaja enorme — alardea Julián alzando el cuello — Yo soy un respetado empresario

— Yo no me quedo atrás — se pavonea Saori, con una pose de superioridad

— Está bien… Saori, Julián, Irene, Brandon… Junet y yo elegimos — Puse a Junet a elegir… ¡Ni de chiste la quería en mi equipo!

Irene llega con Hyoga recién cambiado. Pero no sé si es por el labial que tenía o es mi imaginación, pero Hyoga tiene los labios rojos e hinchados

— Siéntate, tú elijes equipo

— Ok… — ella también está roja de los labios y muy ruborizada…

— Saori, elige

— Shiryu

— Vas tú, Julián

— Primero las damas — me regala una sonrisa amable, me causa un sentimiento breve de amabilidad

— Bueno, Irene elige

— Hyoga

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego volteo al cielo. ¡Dios Mío!

— Uff... Junet

— A Shun — Dicho esto lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla. Shun le responde con una sonrisa tímida y me ve, buscando mi reacción

— Julián, tu turno

— No, Camila. Es tu turno, primero las hermosas damas

— Mmm… a Ikki — No pensé en los que quedaron, púes casi no los conozco

— Ahora sí, Julián

— A Kanon

— Tu turno, Brandon

— a… ¿Shunrei?

— Mi turno – dice Saori — Aldebarán

— Mmm… Saga — comenta Irene

— A Kiki — indica Junet

— Pues a Seiya… ya que… — expresa por mi Ikki

Empezamos a jugar. Seiya demostró tener una gran habilidad en este juego. Primero derroca al equipo de Junet, haciendo que le entreguen todo un bloque de color rosa y aun así se fueron sin pagarle todo, ni a Seiya ni al Banco

Después el pequeño imperio de Irene se vio afectado porque Hyoga puso casa donde nadie caía y se les fue el dinero por completo. La derrota de Saori se dio cuando Seiya hipotecó una propiedad y puso hoteles, que aseguró que venciéramos

El inminente fracaso de Brandon fue cuando pidió un gran préstamo para pagarle a Julián, pero después no pudo pagar. Una verdadera lucha de titanes se dio entre Seiya y Julián. Los dados decidían quien ganaba. En un descuido, Julián cayó en la cárcel, donde tuvo que quitar casa para pagar su fianza. Seiya, sacó de su bolsa un billete, el de la cantidad más grande, que guardo desde el principio y con él puso hoteles. Julián poco a poco se endeudó y perdió.

Ikki y yo no nos bañábamos con su gloria, pues estábamos consientes que él hizo todas la jugadas peligrosas

— ¡GANAMOS! Saori, déjame ser tu administrador

— Si, a partir del 30 de febrero empiezas en funciones — se notaba su sarcasmo…

— Gracias —…pero hay quienes no saben detectarlo

— ¡El jenga!

— Si, ve por él, Irene

— ¿Dónde lo deje?... ¡Ah ya!

Irene salió corriendo por el juego

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las 2, Mu

Me sonríe y sube a nuestra habitación

— Saben, yo también. Ya estoy cansada. — Finjo bostezar— Yo igual me voy.

Me despido de beso de todos los presentes, bueno, de Junet solo le doy la mano

Shun es el único que se para de su lugar y se despide de mí.

— Hasta mañana — susurra en mi oído. Me da un leve beso en el cuello

Creo que me puse roja, pero intente controlarme, así que subí corriendo

La luz de la habitación está apagada, pienso que Mu ya debe de estar durmiéndose

Me meto en la cama y Mu me habla

— ¿Y qué tal tu día?

Pensé que ya estaba casi muerto, así que di un pequeño salto del susto

— ¡Ay, Mu! Pues bien, creo

Decirle o no, contarle sobre Shun o callar

— ¿Crees? Algo te pasa

— ¡No actúes como si me conocieras!

Me moleste con él sin razón, me cobijo y le doy la espalda

Él suelta un bufido y me da también la espalda

Me siento culpable, pues él no tiene la culpa que yo sea una maldita loca y que mi día sea tan…raro

Mi conciencia me remuerde, así que me doy media vuelta y lo abrazo. Él toma mi mano mientras que me sigue dando la espalda

— Lo siento, Mu

— No te preocupes, pero yo no tengo la culpa que Junet también ame a Shun

Él lo sabe, soy tan obvia. Lo odio momentáneamente por eso, odio ser tan predecible. Pero me duermo mientras me pego a su espalda, mi hermano mayor con él que siempre soñé.

_**Nota: **__Lamento de corazón el retraso, en verdad. Pero he tenido falta de tiempo, prometo hacer lo posible para actualizar_

_**Leri: **__Gracias por tu comentario, como siempre. :D He pensado que aparezcas en el siguiente capítulo, pero ¿Cómo te gustaría aparecer? n.n _

_**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: **__Como disculparme… perdón por no incluir tu reto, pero soy pésima con el yaoi… pero espero que aun te guste la historia :) _

_Gracias a los que siguen mi historia, pero los invito a comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia. =)_


End file.
